The Fight For Earth Episode I
by Daniel Stone
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are on another adventure! After defeating the Evil Queens and monsters, danger still awaits them! Can they fight evil off once again?


Disclaimer- As you can see "I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS!!!!!!" But I do own the Characters,  
Prince Moon, Silvaa Staa, Prince Cloud, and some other characters that you never heard of... You better  
not complane and crying to me about me useing Sailor Moon characters!!!  
  
  
  
  
**********The Fight For Earth Episode I (Staring The Sailor Scouts)**********  
  
Characters for Episode I,  
  
Prince Moon: power level- 25,000,000,000   
  
Prince Cloud: power level- 575,000,000,000  
  
Silva Staaa: power level- 13,500,000,000  
  
Sailor Moon: power level- 8,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Venus: power level- 6,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Mars: power level- 6,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Mercury: power level- 6,000,000,000  
  
Sailor Jupiter: power level- 6,000,000,000  
  
  
  
  
"Once upon a time in a dark mysterious space ship..."  
  
Prince Cloud: Prince Moon I am going to ask you a favor.  
  
Prince Moon: Yes Master, I am willing to listen!  
  
Prince Cloud: Destroy the planet Earth within 1 full day! You understand me......   
  
Silva Staaa: Prince Moon, you are a disgrace to have as a commander for Prince Cloud! I've could  
of done the job better than you!  
  
Prince Moon: SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOOL! You know for a fact that I am stronger than you more  
possible than you can ever imagine!!!  
  
Silva Staaa: EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I HATE YOU!!!!!!   
  
****Silva Staaa punches towards Prince Moon's face but misses****  
  
****Prince Moon slams his fist through Silva Staaa's stomach****  
  
Prince Moon: Next time I'll kill you! I was only going easy on you! You should thank me!  
  
Silva Staaa: Ugh I sware on your grave when your dead your tombstone is going to say "What a  
damn freekin fool, too bad he's gone, LONG LIVE THE PRINCE"  
  
Prince Moon: WHAT WAS THAT YOU FOOL!!!!!!!! THATS IT YOUR DEAD NOW!  
  
Prince Cloud: STOP IT NOW PRINCE MOON!!!!!!  
  
Prince Moon: errrrrr..... Yes Master.  
  
Prince Cloud: Forget about destroying Earth, I need to deal with your attitude adjustment first!  
  
Silva Staaa: Ha ha ha Prince Moon, what did I tell you before! Never raise your voice at Master  
Cloud  
  
Prince Cloud: Silva Staaa is right, you DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!!!!!!  
  
Prince Moon: THATS IT!!! GOD DAMN!!! I QUIT!!! I am not going to be your freekin commander  
I've had enough of this crap I got to deal with!  
  
Prince Cloud: Fine then leave! I can find a better commander than you!  
  
Prince Moon: what a fagit!  
  
Prince Moon: See ya loosers!  
  
Prince Moon thinking to himself: I will get my revenge on you Prince Cloud, just wait and see!  
  
****Prince Moon teleports to the planet Earth****  
  
"Mean while down at Serina's house"  
  
Mina: WOW I love this cupcake!  
  
Serina: HEY MINA!!!!!!! SAVE SOME FOR ME!  
  
Mina: Um....... Too late all of them are going down my mouth!!!!! YUM!! YUM!! YUM!!  
  
Serina: Mina!!!!!! Nevermind, but next time when I make cupcakes I will be the one who eats them  
all!  
  
Mina: Yummy! That was good Serina thanks!  
  
****Serina is crying because her cupcakes were eaten all up by her best friend Mina.****  
  
Mina: Meat-Ball-Head your funny!  
  
"Once again up in space in the mysterious space ship"  
  
Prince Cloud: Silva Staaa!!!!! Quickly go down to Earth and capture Prince Moon and then when   
you do I will make him pay for what he said to me!!!  
  
Silva Staaa: Yes Master!  
  
Prince Cloud: Also if you can find some other strong worriors as well bring them back too so I  
can brain wash them to fight on my side!!!!! I ONCE AGAIN WILL RULE EVERYTHING!!!!!  
  
Silva Staaa: Yes Master I am going to go do my assigned duty right now.  
  
Prince Cloud: Be careful Silva Staaa, you know that Prince Moon is far superior than you!  
I do not want you to fight him by yourself! If you find the Sailor Scouts you may fight them  
with my permission! But I repeat DO NOT FIGHT PRINCE MOON BY YOURSELF!   
  
Silva Staaa: Yes Master, understood!  
  
****Silva Staa teleports down to the planet Earth****  
  
"Once again we focus the camera on our hero's the Sailor Scouts down on Earth"  
  
Rei:..................  
  
Lita & Amy: What is it Rei?  
  
Rei:...........  
  
Lita:?????? Rei????  
  
Amy:?? um?  
  
Rei: I sense 2 evil forces nearby..... We should inform Serina right away!  
  
Amy: RIGHT!  
  
Lita: UNDERSTOOD!  
  
"Mean while at Serina's house"  
  
Serina: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Mina: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Rei: SERINA!!!! MINA!!!  
  
Rei: Damn it! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy: Must of been the cupcakes.  
  
Amy & Lita: AGAIN!!!  
  
Serina: uhhhhhhhhhhhh?????? Oh hi Rei!!!!!  
  
Mina: What brings you here today?  
  
Rei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Serina, Mina, Lita, Amy: REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silva Staaa: You must be the Sailor Scouts?  
  
Rei: I'm okey, I just got shocked badly!  
  
Serina, Rei, Mina, Amy, Lita: LET'S DO IT!!!  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITOR STAR POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL MAKEUP!"  
  
  
  
"Mean while where Prince Moon is at"  
  
Prince Moon: Ha I don't beleave that looser Prince Cloud has Silva Staaa as a servant! What a   
stupid idiod!  
  
Prince Moon: I sense a power somewhere near where I am standing???? Don't tell me it's that  
clown Silva Staaa again!!! Because NO ONE excluding me has a power level that high! It's got to  
be Silva Staaa for sure!!!!  
  
****Prince Moon flies over where the battlefield of the Sailor Scouts and Silva Staaa  
stand at****  
  
Sailor Venus: Eat this!  
  
****Sailor Venus shoots love and beauty shock  
at Silva Staaa (but she misses)****  
  
Silva Staaa: Don't tell me thats all you got!!!!!  
  
****Silva Star punches Sailor Venus right across the face****  
  
Sailor Venus: OW that hurt!!!!!!! ****She wipes the blood from her mouth****  
  
Silva Staaa: Ha ha  
  
Sailor Jupitor: I bet you don't like thunder do ya?!!!!! Then take this!  
  
****Sailor Jupiter shoots thunder at Silva Staaa (but misses)****  
  
Silva Staaa: Stupid girls never learn ****Kicks Sailor Jupiter through 5 layers of mountains****  
  
Sailor Jupitor: ugh  
  
Prince Moon: Well, well, well, if it isn't Silva Staaa!!!!!  
  
Sailor Moon:???  
  
Sailor Venus:???  
  
Sailor Mars:???  
  
Sailor Mercury:???  
  
Sailor Jupitor:???  
  
Silva Staaa: P-P-Prin-Prince Moon!!!!! What are you doing at the battlefield?!!!  
  
Prince Moon: Oh, Silva Staaa you know I came just to come get sweet revenge and destroy you!!!  
  
Sailor Venus: WOW!!! He's Hot!!!  
  
Sailor Mars: Yes I agree!  
  
Sailor Moon: Not now girls!!!!! We don't know who's side he's on? He could be just as evil as  
this silver guy we were fighting!  
  
Prince Moon: See YA!!!!!!!  
  
Silva Staaa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PRINCE MOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
  
****Prince Moon snaps his fingers and Silva Staaa's body blows up****  
  
Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupitor: ????? How did he do that? he made us look bad by destroying him   
with the snap of his fingers?!!!!  
  
Sailor Venus: WOW!!!! MY HERO!!!!!  
  
Sailor Mars: NO MY HERO!!!!!!!!  
  
Prince Moon: he he heeeeeeee  
  
Sailor Moon: Uh excuse me dude with the green hair w/ purple streaks....???? Who are you, and,  
and, and how did you destroy him so easily? You made us 3 look bad and you made Sailor Venus and  
Sailor Mars look at you with love.  
  
Prince Moon: ?? Silly girls  
  
Sailor Mars thinking to herself: This guy is amazing!!! He's perfect for me! But, he destroyed  
that silver guy as if he was a balloon! And that silver guy stood no chance against my hero that  
came to rescue me... My hero was like a mountain, impassive...... Inpenetrable!  
  
Prince Moon: Ha ha ha your next girls! I will destroy you as if you were like a bunch of chained  
dogs! Just like Silva Staaa! But only all of you girls will be a whole lot easier to beat than  
that weakling Silva Staaa!  
  
Sailor Moon: !!!!!!!!!!! HE'S CALLING US WEAK! HE JUST DESTROYED HIS OWN ALLY! It sounds like  
that silver guy worked for that guy that saved us. I just had a feeling he did.  
  
Prince Moon: !!!! Don't be scared! It will only take like 37 seconds till I destroy all of you!  
And you stand no chance against me!!!  
  
Sailor Venus: AHHHHHHH what is my crush doing?!!!!!! You can't hurt me. I like you!  
  
Sailor Mars: Me too!  
  
Prince Moon: ...... ...... ............ ....... TOO BAD!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator: Can the Sailor Scouts put up a good fight against Prince Moon.... Or will Prince   
Moon give them a challenge that they will never forget! Only time can tell, stick around next  
time for Episode II!!!  
  
  
  
  
******* ON THE NEXT EPISODE.... PRINCE MOON STARTS THE FIGHT WITH THE SAILOR SCOUTS. BUT THE   
SAILOR SCOUTS ARE LOOSING!!! PRINCE MOON OFFERS THEM TO SURRENDER BEFORE HE CAUSES MORE DAMAGE  
TO THEM OR PERHAPS DESTROY THEM..... WHAT CAN THE SAILOR SCOUTS DO TO SAVE THE EARTH? THEY ARE  
NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE PRINCE MOON ON! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?******* 


End file.
